Taking it Slow
by wendee song
Summary: SMUT WARNING. Heavy M/M. DO NOT READ IF SLASH BOTHERS YOU. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Everyone writes a Ianto that is more than willing, but I always thought he'd be a little timid. Jack was his first man.


A/N: Super excited that I finally got one out that I'm doing another. Stupid muses in my head won't let me be. It's building to an episode story, but that's for later. Now it's time for the obligatory stop watch fic.

SETTING: Immediately after _They Keep Killing Suzie_

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. *SIGH*

SUMMARY: Really? You need a summary for a stop watch fic? Ummm... heavy M/M pairing. Don't read if slash makes you squirm.

TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1TS1

Ten minutes later, the Hub is empty. Ianto watches as Myfanwy soars overhead. He thinks back to the day that he caught the pterodactyl and wonders if this was always headed in this direction. At the time he had ulterior motives, but he can't deny to sexual attraction that was there. He sighs thinking of Lisa. He knew there was nothing that could be done but had held onto the slightest bit of hope. But then, even if it could have been reserved, was there any attraction anymore. Unknowingly, Ianto had moved on.

The door to Jack's office closed and the dashing American walked down the pathway towards the stairs. Ianto thought he looked rather calm. Then again, why wouldn't he be? This was nothing to Jack. But there was something, something different that Ianto couldn't put his finger on.

Ianto stood up shakily as Jack approached. "How are you doing? You still want to do this?" Jack asks. "I don't want you do to anything you are comfortable with."

"No, it's okay." Replies Ianto. "Just nervous. I mean it's been a long time since I've been with anyone, much less a man. Not that I've ever been with a man. I mean, this is a first. I mean... ehrm"

Jack cut off Ianto's rambling by capturing his lips in a kiss. Nothing overly stated, just something to break the ice. "Better?"

Ianto nods. "Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble when I'm nervous."

"Do you not get nervous very often then? Because you are usually very quiet." Iquires Jack.

"I'm a very private person Jack. No one knows anything about me."

"Hopefully we can remedy that, at least for me." replies Jack with a smirk. "Seriously though, if you don't want to go through with this, we don't have to. It's all at your comfort level."

"It's not that," starts Ianto, "it's just that, well, where do you begin? How?"

"Let me teach you," Jack says softly leaning in to kiss Ianto, passionately this team.

At first, Ianto just stands there, but soon his hormones take over and he forgets that it's a man. He only sees Jack. Tentively, Ianto pushes his tongue against Jack's lips seeking entry. Jack smiles, liking how Ianto has relaxed. Jack allows him in, and the two begin a steamy make-out session.

When they finally split, Ianto gazes at Jack unbelieving that this is really going to happen.

"Ummm, sir, we forgot to stop watch." Ianto interjects as Jack leans in for another kiss.

"Seriously? I thought that was just a ruse. But okay, I'll play along." Jack reaches into Ianto's pocket and withdraws the round disc. He pushes the top button with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?" Ianto asks. "We have done anything."

"You're right," replies Jack. He leans in close to Ianto's ear, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "I'm timing to see how long it will take before I can make you come."

Ianto didn't reply. He didn't need to. His member twitched at the very mention of what was too come.

Jack looked at Ianto standing there dumbstruck and chuckled. He slowly started removing Ianto's suit jacket. Oh he was going to love this. So many clothing parts. As he pulled the sleeves off his arms, Jack started to tenderly nip at Ianto's neck. Ianto leaned away on the opposite direction as to allow Jack better access. Before Ianto knew it, he was sans jacket.

Jack stepped back at started at Ianto. "What? What's wrong?" asks Ianto.

"Nothing," replies Jack. "Nothing at all." Jack just stands there and admire Ianto and the way he looks with his waistcoat on. So hot. Unfortunately, it's got to go. Jack sighs and starts unbuttoning it, slowly pushing it off his shoulders. This is quickly followed by his shirt.

Ianto squirms a little. "Are you okay?" asks Jack concerned. "Not going too fast, am I?"

"No, no. Just a little wierd. That's all."

Jack thinks for a moment. "If you are having a hard time with it, just close your eyes. Let the sensations do their magic."

Ianto does what he says. Any boy, was Jack right. Before Ianto knows it, his pants and undies are down around his ankles. He blushes slightly as he realizes he's standing full Monty in front of Jack. However, the thought is quickly lost when his member is fully engulfed in the hot wetness of Jack's mouth. No teasing, no fore thought, just boom.

Ianto's knees buckle as Jack starts to do his magic. Ianto is overcome with a sensation that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Ianto slowly threads his hands into Jack's hair as Jack moves his head back and forth. His tongue is like velvet from the gods. He licks Ianto's member up and down, swirling his tounge around occasionally. He laps at the top of the head, as if it was a waterfountain in the middle of a desert.

"Jack," Ianto gaps. "I can't... please, stop."

Dejectedly, Jack pulls away. "Too much?"

"No," Ianto puffs, trying to catch his breath. "It's just that I can't stand anymore without falling."

Jack laughs and leads Ianto over to the community couch. Once Ianto has laid down, Jack resumes his ministrations.

"Jesus Jack, you don't waist time do you?"

Without breaking his gaze from its current position, Jack simply holds up the stop watch. "I've got a deadline to meet."

Ianto just let's his head fall back, re-enjoying where they left off moments ago. As Jack keeps up with his progress, he increases the speed at which he bobs. Before long, he notices Ianto is thrusting upwards with every downward bob. Sensing Ianto is close, Jack sucks, hard. This was enough to send Ianto screaming over the edge.

"Jack!" Is all Ianto can manage as he spills his seed.

Once done, Ianto collapses back on the couch. "Not bad," Jack says, "ten minutes, forty-two seconds."

"Oh forget the bloody stop watch," moans Ianto, still trying to recover. He slowly tries to stand up.

"Where do you think your going?" asks Jack. "It's nice and all for you, but what about me?"

Ianto gulps as he sees the bulge in Jack's pants.

"Don't worry," whispers Jack, close to Ianto, "we'll take it nice and easy. I'll stop whenever you want me to."

Ianto shakes his head, "No Jack. It's okay. I want this."

"Then come with me." Jack takes Ianto's hand and pulls him over to the hatch that leads to Jack's bed. Jack heads down first with Ianto following him. When Ianto reaches bottom, he turns towards Jack only to be amazed that he's already stripped himself off all clothing.

"Gezee, Jack. It must be true. You really do need a belt and braces to keep you pants on," Ianto says in awe.

Jack just laughs and leads Ianto over to the bed. "Lie down," he instructs Ianto.

Ianto does so as Jack moves towards his nightstand. Opening the drawer, Ianto watches as Jack pulls out the lube and a condom. He chuckles nervously.

"It's okay," Jack reassures him. "Just let me know if it's too much."

Jack rips open the condom packet and is about to roll it on when Ianto shouts, "Wait!" Jack looks at him, but Ianto only places his hand over Jack's. "Let me." Jack smiles as Ianto rolls it down.

Jack opens the tube of lube and squirts some into his hand. He proceeds to rub this all over his own member, making it quite slick. Once finished, he squirts a little more on his fingers. "You can tell me to stop," he says looking deeply into Ianto's eyes.

Jack takes his pointer finger and slowly circle Ianto's anus. Ianto shivers in pleasure. Never had he felt anything like this. Slowly, Jack pushes the finger into Ianto. Jack sits there, letting Ianto get accustomed to the feeling. When Ianto starts to squirm, Jack smiles and slowly starts to move his finger. He moves it in and out, while swirling it around.

Once Ianto seems perfectly comfortable with that, Jack pulls it out, only to insert the middle and ring finger. Ianto lets out a small whimper. "Does that hurt?"

"Only a little,"replies Ianto, starting to gasp as he moves back and forth on Jack's hand. Jack obliges and starts moving his hand as well, trying to keep Ianto still.

"Ianto, I have to stretch you. This may sting a little," Jack warns. Before Ianto can protest, Jack starts scissoring his fingers. Ianto whimpers, but soon Jack notices the whimpers of pain become moans of pleasure.

After a bit of that, Jack removes the two fingers, only to reinsert all three. "Last stop," he whispers in Ianto's ear. But Ianto is ready; all inabitions gone. He is totally at the mercy of Jack, and not caring.

Jack removes has fingers and inserts his member into Ianto. Ianto groans, loving this new sensation. Slowly, Jack starts to move. But now Jack is having a problem. He can't go slow for much longer, he needs his release.

"Ianto, I got to... please, let me"

"Oh God Jack. I can't explain it. Yes, please," puffs Ianto his own member twitching into full life again.

With that approval, Jack starts moving furiously. He can't contain it. He's wanted this moment since they first met, only waiting until Ianto was ready. And now he was.

Jack slammed into Ianto until he finally found his release. He collapsed on top of Ianto, spent. But Ianto wiggled. "Sorry, too much weight. I'll get off."

"No, Jack," whined Ianto looking down. His member was throbbing, waiting for the second relay of the night. "Help."

Jack smiled and grabbed Ianto sliding his hand up and down. Before long Ianto was screaming Jack's name for a second time that night.

When done, Ianto collapsed back into the bed trying to catch his breath. "Wow," he managed to shutter out.

"And there's always more," replied Jack. "For another time," he added.

Ianto, too spent too even stand up, started drifting off to sleep. "Sir," he said looking at Jack, "I'm glad you liked the stop watch."


End file.
